<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermione and the philosopher stone by KC_Toy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971543">Hermione and the philosopher stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_Toy/pseuds/KC_Toy'>KC_Toy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_Toy/pseuds/KC_Toy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternative universe where Hermione is the choosen one (also Ron and Harry are the friends-lovers couple)<br/>I will try to resume the first book in this, also theres no gonna be a Hermione paniking over homework because is a little boring, hope you like this!</p><p>(Maybe when i finish this, i will make the second book)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hermione and the philosopher stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language.<br/>Also, sorry if this is rushed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a October 31 when it happened, Voldemort was defeated.</p><p>And this could'nt be! He was defeated in a house of muggles!?<br/>
Ms Granger and Mr Granger where murdered by Voldemort that day, but when Voldemort tried to kill their baby, something happened and now Voldemort is gone...</p><p>Some people think that Hermione is a muggle born with inimaginable control on dark arts, some others say that it wasn't the little muggle that defeated Voldemort, just a very powerful wizard that escaped when Voldemort was defeated, most of the people don't wanna think too much in this, so they just think she is a very powerful muggle born; Something is sure, every witch and wizard knows the name of Hermione Granger, the girl who lived.</p><p>•<br/>
•<br/>
•<br/>
Hermione was in her bed, sleeping, an open book was next to her.<br/>
"Herms, darling, wake up!!" </p><p>Hermione woke up and saw her bed, trying to recall the moments that happened yesterday, she was studying late in the morning cause she wanted to be prepared for 7° year, usually normal kids don't study in summer, she knew that cause is what her friends always say in school, but she wanted to be prepared.</p><p>"Herms, the breakfast is already made!!"<br/>
"I'm going grandma!!"- shouted hermione</p><p>Hermione lives with her grandmother since always, Hermione knew her parents died when she was very young, so her grandmother took care of her, she's very kind but she gets tired so easily, so Hermione has to do the dinner and help whit the food in the afternoon.</p><p>After breakfast Hermione decided to go and search another book, but she could'nt cause someone knocked the door, Hermione opened the door to see a gigant man standing outside, he had bushy hair and a beard, he was like 2 or even 3 persons tall.</p><p>"Hi young Hermione, i'm Hagrid, can i talk to you and your grandma inside?" -Said the gigant showing a letter with a weird stamp-<br/>
"How do you know my name?" -Said Hermione.</p><p>Hagrid looked suddenly confused, but then said- "I'm the Howgarts gamekeeper"- then looked at Hermione waiting a reaction.

Hermione has heard of Howgarts, but she thought that Howgarts wasn't real, her grandma sometimes tell her about a fictionaly school of wizards and witches named Howgarts, but just that, grandma didn't tell much about that school, and it's imposible to such thing like a magical school to exist, right?

"Grandma! Theres someone from Howgarts in the door!!- Shouted Hermione- 
"Tell him to come in!!"
Confused, Hermione let Hagrid in.

"I'm sorry mister, i know barely something about this Howgarts thing and could'nt tell her something more useful"- Said Grandma when saw Hagrid in the living room- "and i didn't tell the hole story either
"Its fine miss, i will tell her"- said Hagrid
"Tell me what?"- said Hermione, very confused
"Well, Hermione, you are a witch and you are going to Howgarts"- answered Hagrid
"WHAT!? HOW?? MY PARENTS WHERE MAGICIANS??? THAT'S WHY THEY DIED YOUNG?????"- Hermione asked very quick, like someone give her certain time to ask.
"Emm, slow down; First, your parents weren't magicians, they were muggles, muggle is a non magic person, you are a muggle born, wich means that you're a witch with muggle family"- said Hagrid, calmy, with a smile.
"Oh... sorry for ask so fast"- Said Hermione, looking at her grandma- "¿This is true?"
"It's very true, Herms"- answered grandma, gently.

This wasn't that difficult to believe according with the strange things that keep happening

"Ok... how do i prepare for Howgarts?"- said Hermione.
•
•
•
Hagrid said that everything she needed was in the letter, and she could find everything in Diagon Alley, so Hagrid took them to the Diagon Alley. Extrangely almost everyone there were exited when Hagrid said that he was with Hermione Granger, Hagrid then told her that she was famous around the magic community.

They has almost everything, but they stoped for a ice cream break.

"Mr Hagrid?"- asked Hermione quietly
"Yes?"
"You know... what happened to my parents? I mean, i usually don't dramatize about my dead parents, but when i really proud or exited about something i will or i did, i just can't help but think about what would they say"

"Well, i know what happened, there was a very, VERY, bad wizard, named- ugh, i can't tell his name, it still scares everyone that hear it, i will write it"- Hagrid said that and then grab a piece of paper and write "Voldemort"- "And well, for a unknown reason, he went to your parents house and killed your parents, then when he wanted to kill you, something happened and you survived, ending with him"</p><p>For Hermione that was so much information, but still she felt that, that wasn't all the story.<br/>
•<br/>
•<br/>
•<br/>
Hagrid has told them how to go to the Howgarts Express, by the platform 9¾.</p><p>So on september 1° Hermione and Grandma went to King Cross, they arrived early, but they could'nt find the platform 9¾</p><p>"You think we should wait for another young wizard?" - asked grandma after a while<br/>
"Maybe" - answered Hermione </p><p>After a couple of minutes Hermione saw a redhead, she was with a men with dark hair, they were with a kid, the kid was almost exactly like the man, and the kid had an owl, so Hermione thought that that kid was going to Howgarts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>